Feng Jiu Ge
|killed by = 1. Qin Bai Sheng (Reset Timeline) |age = 1000+ |species = Human |gender = Male |spouse = Fairy Bai Qing (Wife) |relatives = Feng Jin Huang (Daughter) |occupations = Gu Master (Immortal) |sect(s) = Spirit Affinity House |cultivation = Rank 7 |gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu_killer_move = |first = Chapter 406 |novel_death = 1. Chapter 951 (Reset Timeline) }} Feng Jiu Ge was a sound path Gu Immortal of Central Continent. He has high status in Spirit Affinity House. Appearance Feng Jiu Ge was dressed in a red and white robe, standing straight like a spear or sword. His eyebrows were sharp like swords, a divine light (mysterious light) was flashing in his eyes and his lips were curled up into a gentle smile on his face. He was very gentlemanly, his domineering like a fierce dragon with appearance of unbelievable self-confidence. Background Feng Jiu Ge loved music. During his youth, when he started cultivating, he had a grand aspiration, that was to create a total of nine songs to express himself, to express all living beings, and to express heaven and earth. Currently, he has created six songs in total. The Past (1) Feng Jiu Ge was born into the demonic path. In the past, he obtained a rare opportunity and cultivated painstakingly, soundlessly reaching Rank 6 Gu Immortal realm. Once he came out, he amazed the world as he challenged all the heroes in the world, and no one could stop him. The ten sects sent people to challenge him, but they all lost terribly. They are forced to join forces to resist him. He was not afraid, fighting as he traveled for over ten million miles, suddenly changing his tactic and going for the yellow dragon, causing the ten sects to lose miserably. The scene was total chaos and there was nothing anyone could do. Fortunately, Fairy Bai Qing from Spirit Affinity House moved him with true love, finally reforming Feng Jiu Ge's demonic nature. The Past (2) - According to Fang Yuan Feng Jiu Ge had been an unremarkable secluded cultivator with no fame in his early years. He cultivated sound path and committed to it his entire life. One time, he sang loudly in a nameless valley, which attracted two other Gu Immortals to sing in chorus. Back then, it was night time with the moon hanging high and light wind blowing gently, causing ripples in a glittering lake in the valley. As the three Gu Immortals sang in harmony, time flew by rapidly, and they had sung till dawn. The three stopped singing and started laughing. They did not greet each other, but left full of joy. Only after a few years did Feng Jiu Ge learn of these two’s names and origins. At that time, there was news in Central Continent’s Gu Immortal world that these two were demonic Gu Immortals who had seized a Rank 7 immortal Gu from Black Heaven Temple, and were hunted down by the allied forces of the ten great ancient sects. Feng Jiu Ge immediately set off to help them. Those two Gu Immortals were at a dead end, opposed by the masses, so when they saw Feng Jiu Ge coming to aid them, they were both moved and surprised, asking Feng Jiu Ge why he did this. Feng Jiu Ge had replied: “A few years back, we sang together, I sang about the bright moon, while you sang about the verdant mountain and a white lake. The clear moon and gentle breeze showed your human hearts. How could those capable of singing such a song be petty people who covet others’ Immortal Gu? I trust you two.” The two were so touched their tears started flowing down. One of them spoke: “You… understand us. We had inherited this Rank 7 Immortal Gu from a true inheritance, but how could we have imagined Black Heaven Temple to falsely accuse us. Black Heaven Temple is one of the ten great ancient sects, whatever it says, others believe them.” The other persuaded Feng Jiu Ge: “We have only sang one song together, we are complete strangers. The two of us are in great danger and have no hope left. It is still not too late for you to leave.” Feng Jiu Ge, however, shook his head and insisted on helping them. The two immortals said worriedly: “If you do not leave, you will also be branded as a demon.” Feng Jiu Ge laughed: “Neither demonic nor righteous, there is only Feng Jiu Ge in this world. To leave or to stay, I decide my own life and death.” The two immortals were moved, and teared up in admiration. Feng Jiu Ge’s poems were not famous back then. But as he repeatedly forced back Black Heaven Temple’s Gu Immortals and was victorious time and again, the matter soon got out of hand. When the other nine ancient sects heard of the matter, they expressed support for Black Heaven Temple and created the huge pressure of public opinion. As a result, Feng Jiu Ge proclaimed that he would challenge Central Continent’s champions as he traveled the world. The ten sects sent their experts to challenge Feng Jiu Ge in single battles, but were all defeated. Feng Jiu Ge was not afraid, fighting as he continuously traveled a huge distance, suddenly changing his tactic and going for the enemy headquarters, causing the ten sects to lose miserably. The scene was total chaos and there was nothing anyone could do. Finally, Spirit Affinity House made their move, the fairy of that generation, Fairy Bai Qing, moved Feng Jiu Ge with love and turned him into a member of Spirit Affinity House. Back then, Feng Jiu Ge could put himself on the line to save two complete strangers who had only sung a song with him, becoming labeled as a demon as a result. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) He lead a group of 10 Gu Immortals from the 10 great ancient sects to the Northern Plains in order to investigate the events in the Imperial Court Blessed Land and the destruction of the Central Continent setup inside Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. According to Fang Yuan's previous life In Fang Yuan's first life of five hundred years, Feng Jiu Ge’s appearance had already been imprinted in the depths of Fang Yuan's heart. The radiance Feng Jiu Ge emitted in the five regions chaotic war had even surpassed ordinary Rank 8 Gu Immortals. Unfortunately, he died in Lang Ya Blessed Land. His death had led to a great disturbance, shaking Central Continent while the other four regions danced in joy. Trivia * In the past, Feng Jiu Ge caused a commotion among the ancient ten sects, it was unimaginable. But now, he has Spirit Affinity House, one of the ten sects backing him. Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Central Continent Category:Rank 7